Randomized, controlled trial to evaluate the efficacy, safety and tolerance of the combination of HIV hyperimmune globulin (HIVIG). This study drug will be administered during pregnancy and to the newborn within 12 hours of birth. ZDV will be administered intrapartum and to the newborn for six weeks following birth, compared to HIVIG and ZDV administered similarly, for the reduction of vertical HIV transmission in HIV infected pregnant women.